User blog:Binkatong/Ermac the Mapmaker
NOTE: “YOU” does not necessarily refer to everyone on the wiki. You should know who you are. Also, this blog post was allowed by Werido Guy. I'm just going to go right out and say it: this whole Ermac thing is getting way too personal. Honestly, I have never seen Ermac do anything bad. And I don't believe he ever did. You people- yes, I am talking about users here and I'm not going to hide that- aren't trying to get rid of him because he's vandalizing or spamming or sockpuppeting. You're just looking for reasons to get rid of him because he's different. It has absolutely NOTHING to do with the rules, it's all about you guys being elitist and exclusive. This wiki is turning into a clique. This needs to stop, now. So, why exactly is he so different than most of the users here? Well; #He's not a huge fan of Ben 10. He's made that clear. Many of us, myself included, are seriously hardcore fans of the show. It's hard to not take him not ABSOLUTELY LOVING IT OMG as a personal offense. Plus he doesn't want to make a series, which people consider unusual and therefore “bad” somehow. #He filters himself a lot less than other people. He's candid. Frank. Speaks his mind. People here are being too sensitive about some things he says, so they get offended. That's your fault, not his. #He came from the Mortal Kombat wiki. There was another incident with them a while back, which has long since been sorted out. But that event has put a stereotype in all your minds, that people from MK wiki are trying to make trouble. That's right, this is not Ermac's fault. As far as I can tell, he did nothing but be himself. Isn't that what parents and TV shows are always telling us? Be yourself? And yet you guys are bashing him for doing that. This is all you. You know who you are. You're being like the Forever Knights right now. If they're not humans serious Ben 10 fans, they're not welcome here. Especially them aliens MK guys, they just want to eat our brains, right? And if they think differently than us too, that's even worse, kill them with fire! So now you're going to lock up that poor mapmaker because he came from the stars and has a tendency to roar, if you know what I'm talking about. The Knights are the bad guys for a reason. Then what about all these accusations towards Ermac? Well, the first I heard was of him disrespecting admins. This is the candor thing. The admins likely took something he said too personally, decided he was being rude, so on and so forth. Then someone said he swore, I wasn't there, but I highly doubt that. I've never even seen Ermac ragecap, let alone resort to language. Then accusations or sockpuppeting and more swearing rolled in, and eventually something about how he was trying to convince someone else to vandalize or something. What the fudge? Why would he even do that? He has no reason to, it doesn't make sense. People are just digging for any reason to get him in trouble, then going right to kickban without so much as a warning. The point is, Ermac isn't really doing anything wrong. This whole thing is being overblown because of personal bias. People are refusing to let it go. Now's the time to do that. We gotta stop being medieval jerks with our heads up our behinds before Ben Tennyson shows up and kicks us five ways to Andromeda. I'll be the first to admit that I'm guilty of this too. I unbanned Ermac on only the grounds of something one user said about the nature of the ban. I've been a bit biased towards his innocence, but only because the evidence isn't stacking up against him, and it really doesn't matter and we shouldn't make him suffer because of something this stupid. All and all, I vote we come to terms with the fact that none of us are perfect, and that people are entitled to opinions different than our own. Then drop it. Whoever's with me, say it, and I'll add your signature to the list. People Who Vote to Drop It #Bink #Redo Just so you guys know, even if you are being jerks about this, I love you all anyways. :3 But you need to hear this. Tough love, you know? Category:Blog posts Category:Binkatong Category:Admin Blogs